The Fire Starter
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: She had started over once before and this wouldn't be the last time she did. [Unnatural Writer's Club- Prompt: Fresh Start]


**My latest fic from the Unnatural Writer's Club I'm a part of on Spn Amino, and this week's prompt was a fresh start. I wrote about Charlie basically having a fresh start, choosing a new identity. Probably wasn't completely accurate with the process of creating a new identity and erasing the old one but oh well.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Prompt: New Start_

* * *

A slender redhead entered the small apartment, closing the door behind her with a click and locking it before making her way to the wooden table on the other side of the room. Removing her satchel, she placed it down on the table and pulled out her laptop. She turned the device on, fingers drumming on the tabletop while waiting. Once it was on and she had typed in her password, files began to pop up on the desktop, each containing parts from her old life she was now leaving behind.

Everything from the last four years of living with this alias was now staring back at her. Emails from old friends and colleagues, social media accounts, every single digital footprint left behind by Christine K. Le Guin was now visible and a pang of sadness washed over the red head. She had done this multiple times, changing names and identities, leaving old friends behind and starting over once more but it didn't ever get easier. She'd still remember all the good memories and friends she had grown to love and trust.

Sighing and pulling herself away from her thoughts, the redhead focused once more on the screen, typing away at her keyboard. She began to erase the data linked to her old alias, removing accounts under a specific email address, destroying the birth certificate she had created and job applications that had been made. Everything that once belonged to Christine that was available online was gone. Not even the best hackers out there would be able to find her and that brought a small smile to her face.

She worked quickly and efficiently, slipping past security walls to completely vanish from the system, not allowing even the smallest bit of data to remain. She was far from a rookie at this sort of thing, knowing how to disappear without a breadcrumb trail left behind for a curious individual who might have some time on their hands and a certain fascination with what might've happened to old Christine.

When a sudden notification appeared on the laptop screen, most likely a program to prevent her from seeking the information needed, her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. Giving a chuckle, she shifted in her chair, cracking her knuckles.

"Bring it on," she murmured, enjoying the challenge firewalls created. It always made her feel joyful when she beat it and helped distract her from her thoughts of past lives.

She began to quickly type away at the keys, clicking being the only sound filling the air and her eyes remained glued to the screen with determination and focus. When she hit a wall, finding herself unsuccessful at breaking in, she frowned and bit her lip, trying once more. She was hardly discouraged, this not being the first time she had run into a program that was trickier to crack. It appeared whoever put this up really didn't want any information stolen or leaked.

"At least I know this was bank was telling the truth when they said they had some of the best security," she said quietly to herself, pausing and racking her brain for different options on how to get past.

 _What might Penelope do?_ She thought, remembering the spunky blonde from a show she had recently started watching. She was smart and had quite the computer skills and the redhead found she enjoyed that character the most (as Penelope was fairly relatable in her mind). Then something popped into her brain and taking a deep breath, she dove back in once more.

This time though, unlike the previous tries, she managed to slip past the protection and grinning, she gave a fist pump in the air at her success. Quickly, she transferred her money from Christine's account to a much more private and secure one before deleting the account.

She then began to start over, creating new documents under her new alias. Birth certificate, social security number, all of the important and necessary documents needed to trick others into believing she was not using an alias but had been this person her whole life. She found herself hesitating though on the name, unsure about her new first name. She had already chosen the last name, Bradbury, after an author who had written Fahrenheit 451 as a small tribute to an old friend of hers who had adored the book. Last names were easy to choose but first names were a different story. It was how she'd introduce herself to others and wanted to pick a name that clicked to her.

Looking around the empty apartment, she found herself stumped. Picturing where her belongings once were, the redhead tried to think up a name to work but it wasn't until her eyes fell upon her book bag did she have an idea for a name. Still half in the bag was a battered copy of a novel and she smiled, thinking about the main character's name.

Charlene. Charlene Bradbury, Charlie for short.

Charlie Bradbury.

That could work. She liked the way the name sounded in her head and without any second guesses, typed the name in, creating Charlie Bradbury. It took much less time creating her new alias, ensuring she had the proper documents made and sent out for a new credit card.

Once everything had been finished, she packed away her laptop, grabbing her bag and slung over one shoulder. Making her way to the door, the newly named Charlie stopped and looked around, hand on the doorknob. The apartment room was now quiet and empty, no longer filled with energy and warm but cold and lonesome. A sad smile formed on her face and opening the door, the red head slipped out, shutting the door behind her and leaving the last bit of Christine behind for good.

Getting in her car, Charlie started the engine and drove away with the last few boxes that were filled with her belongings, heading towards her new apartment to start her new life.

* * *

 **Charlie's alias, according Supernatural Wiki are a mix of Stephen King characters (for the first name) and fantasy/sci-fi writer's names (for the last name) and the title for this fic actually relates back to Charlie's name.**

 **Charlene is from a novel by Stephen King (who is probably one of my favourite writers!) called Firestarter about a child with pyrokenetic abilities and Bradbury is the last name of Ray Bradbury, the author of Fahrenheit 451, a novel about a firefighter burning books. So the title is a little nod to both of those novels.**

 **Any who let me know what you guys think and I have a ton of fics that should be coming soon! Plus, my next prompt for this club should be up in two weeks!**

 **-Ally**


End file.
